Zerori
Personality In the past, Zerori was a curious child – always going into places she shouldn't have and getting into trouble. As she grew older, though, she would understand the world much more differently. Fight to survive at all costs, don't let the weak hold you down, and never admit weakness to another. Under the supervision of her mother in terms of training, she was held up to these standards. But with her father, a man whose conscience would be his downfall, she knew about what caring meant: The cost and the pay off. Payoff. She would learn this term later in her life as a benchmark in how she would begin again. After she failed her 4th year attempt at the academy, her outlook changed from 'Strength from Honor' to 'Strength from Yourself'. After leaving the planet, she made her out in the universe as a Bounty Hunter. Cold, ruthless, and calculating – she would look at battle as the means to an end. Only utilizing the death of another to reach the goal. After her return from Vegeta after some years, she encountered people she never imagined she would ever see. Meeting Inconnu, fighting by his side, made her realize some of her own saiyan instincts. One - she never realized she had - being protectiveness and rage. Both feelings she had forgotten in the years as a mercenary. When she had come across a girl named'' Iris, someone she had escaped a building with, her feelings on friendship had changed drastically. Most notably in 'On My Way To Steal Yo Earth', when she was rescued from Royal Guard on Vegeta looking for her death. On Earth, she then met and fought – later befriended – a demoness named Lilith. In their travels, she would have learned more about friendship than ever. So far, she is an individual whose only goal now is the expansion and relinquishment of criminalized areas of interest. She is driven by money, greed, and her own self-fulfillment of power, but also inspired by the will of those to better themselves and the strength of will to never stop getting stronger. Though she is not a good person – using criminal activity to battle criminal activity – she will not kill without reason or a goal. At this moment, she is still trying to understand if she is fighting for the betterment of people or for her own self-appointed goals. Usually very tolerant, she has an equivalent hatred for all humanoid life, not caring about what happens to those close to her - if they ever get close. She rarely makes jokes because they're not all 'funny' as much as they are threatening. When alone she has a rare, comical and sweet side and rarely only show affection to the furry creatures of the universe. Covets her guns with incredible fierceness. Appearance She is not a fashion diva. She doesn't really care for better clothes much, shown by her favoritism to the saiyan armor. In the past, she had worn disguises to better her goals in espionage and infiltration. However, past that knowledge, she has no plans to change her attire from that of the saiyan standard. To convince her of such would require either very convincing persuasion or the utilization of confectionery sweets. To both possibilities, she would wish the dresser 'Good Luck'. History Zerori was never raised by Saiyan patriots, so she never had a love for the Kingdom she was raised in. Her father was a 2nd class that purged planets monthly while her mother was an enforcement officer. While her father was off on missions, her mother pushed her through training exercises. Her father was not a merciless man – but one that relied on his power to kill quickly and without struggle. He felt a hatred to the Kingdom for the Kings' decision to follow Frieza for the time they were alive. Zandra felt it was in Zerori's best interest to be well-trained in the Arts of fighting for the sake of the Kingdom. Session after session, she was drilled with technique after technique, constantly berated to always work on her precision and speed. Because she wasn't taught hand-to-hand abilities, but marksman skills to proficiency. Practiced in blaster styles - both precision and cannon - she focuses on long-range fighting with minor hand-to-hand blade skills in case things get too dicey. After she reached the age of 16, she went through the Saiyan Enforcement Academy to achieve her mothers' sense of honor but was not able to pass her 4th year. Thus, she was unable to graduate. When she was met with rage and disappointment from her mother, Zandra, she refused to be held up to her standards and left, enraged that her hard work wasn't met with any respect. She left Planet Vegeta for 5 years, only returning to see what planets were up for purge by the Planet Trade Organization every. She would scour the inhabitance before the scheduled purge date and capture any bounties/objects of interest before leaving back to the planet. Since she returned for her 21st birth, her father was killed on a mission, and her mother was promoted to the Royal Guard. In secret, she applied for the Planet Trade Organization as a soldier for King Kold's army. Story Demon Crisis '''When Worlds' Collide': After returning to Planet Vegeta after 5 years, Zerori meets with a man named Inconnu and a Demon named Dio. Due to a conflict of interest, they fought and Zerori looked for clues as to how to stop the Demon Invasion on Vegeta. Before learning from her mother, Zandra, disturbing news that she was the Kings' illegitimate daughter, she is told how to possibly disrupt the portal but eradicating every demon in the capital using the planets' orbital space artillery. She modified the energy to kill only demons. Afterwards, she followed a woman named Iris and met Inconnu again in 'Mysterious Signal IV' again, investigating a transmissions and joining in the effort on Planet Vegeta to maintain good relations between the Tuffles and Saiyans for a better tomorrow. After wards, she has a run-in and near death experience with the kingdom from Royal Guards and believes Zandra– in a Scouter Transmission – that she had died trying to 'uncover a plot' behind the throne. Liberation of West City: After leaving Planet Vegeta due to 'extenuating' circumstances, she heals up on Earth and meets Lilith in a forest. Due to her demonic nature and Zerori's re-awakened saiyan instincts, they fought. It ended in a loss for Zerori, but in time they became friends. In the meantime, she followed Lilith to understand her and help her to regain control of her own self – for who had control of another besides yourself? She would follow her to a Fake Thunder Sanctuary, find an artifact, the remnants of Central City, and finally West City. She helped to evacuate those that were there with Lilith and met many interesting fights along the way. In the time, she had also acquired the ownership of an organization. It was also revealed to her that her mother did not die and she is suspicious of any claim she made on her involvement with the saiyan king or her being his daughter. In Space: After the events in West City, Zerori decided that space travel would be the best idea for progress. After procuring some recruits; She, Lilith and their newest addition: Zangya, would venture into space. She would run into the troublesome Brolia and find an interesting ally in a man named 'Azuma Shibku'. As of now, they are on Hera. She hopes to make the planet a much more profitable venture and clean up its' streets in any way possible. Abilities Energy Cannon Styles Zerori is very proficient in all blaster-style forms of fire-fighting. The known abilities of her cannon are: --Grapple Fail-Safe (A defensive/offensive modification that gives the opponent a nasty shock if touched) --Rapid Fire (A quick succession attack that does close and as well as long range damage) Advanced Body-Suit Technology She only picks the best type of under armor suits for her use. So far, with the integration of a surgically implanted rejuvenation liquid, she need only tap her wrist to get a quick dose of anesthetics (WARNING: Addictive!). A recent addition is the small contraption that uses a mysterious music box she had installed by an inventor to pull people into a deep sleep. Reverse Flow Energy Zerori was not born with a correct flow of the energy to her body. This has stunt some areas in her energy of their growth. When one has 'Reverse Flow', their chakra through out their body cycles in the opposite direction, resulting in a chaotic state when raw energy is involved. To combat this, Zerori's energy attacks are based solely on her cannon and what energy control she utilize. Although there are detrimental disadvantages to this condition (I.e: Inability to fly, inability to create a ball or blast of energy, inability to create a proper barrier in a orb shape), there are advantages. --Blood Rage: When she attempts to harness energy that her body is unable to control, there are moments where it escapes her in a rapid state of rage. Her energy and senses are honed for a short period of time but her state of mind take a huge hit. --Full-Body Barrier: Since she doesn't have proper control over her energy, she uses what she can to encase her body in hard-lined energy for a short time. It acts like an armor. Martial Arts' Expert Being trained at the academy on Planet Vegeta and going through her mothers' specific training, she was hammered with the knowledge and religious practice and being able to avoid/parry/defend and counter with the use of a cannon in one hand and basic hand-to-hand combat skills in case her weapon is destroyed/disarmed. Limited Elemental Control She does not have proper control over her own energy, but with the help of Lilith, she has learned that its' possible to control the elements of the 'outside' – also known as magic – more easily. As of right now, she is only aware of Wind energy based magic. --Wind Evasion: Utilizing her control of wind, she can speed her own body up – as if she is literally traveling on the wind – and be in another place in an instant. Relationships * Lilith - Her closest friend. In the time that Zerori would usually be taking up bounties and most likely fighting for her life, Lilith was there to help her on a more even path and her naïve and caring personality didn't help either. In exchange, Zerori has helped to calm her demonic self and will continue to try and help her until such a time comes that she and her eventually fight one last time. Hopefully, so that their next fight can be for fun. * Zangya - She is her Second-in-Command for the Intergalactic Mercs. So far, she is a valuable asset and an entertaining friend. A few times, she has had trouble understanding her, but will do what she can for who she can. Has big plans in store for her. * Zandra - Her mother and now her hated enemy. Being raised by her and then lied to many times, she feels nothing more than an intense loathing for her existence. Her focus isn't on her right now, but when the time comes, there will be a reckoning for the manipulative bitch. * Iris - Her would-be savior. In her most dire moment after the incident with 'Mysterious Signal IV', she is attacked by the Saiyan Royal Guard and rendered near death. She is grateful that she helped her and would return the favor if possible. She has since lost track of her on Earth. Not forgotten, but waiting for their next moment. * Azuma - She met him in space and – though confusing – is an interesting man that is in love with Lilith. She wants to tease her so bad. Maybe she'll use his weird whistle thing. . . if it works. Probably doesn't. * Inconnu - Her first friend since returning to Vegeta. She admires his strength and focus in battle and hopes to one day see him again. Maybe offer him a punch or two in the form of a battle. Actually found him quite cute. Bit of a stiff, though. . . * Maruchi - A Tuffle Scientist that made her want to shudder. She liked science but this guy take it to extremes – Honestly doesn't give a damn about Tuffles. They can take over the planet if they wanted to. * Shigure Miku - A curious girl that has strange ice powers. She felt the urge to want to fight her – hopes maybe to actually act upon them – but sees her as a pretty interesting person. A bit cold, though. Only slightly thinks that Lilith is a bit over-dramatic about her. * Ayane - Quick and to the point, but seriously ignored her. Possibly on shit-list. * Abiela - The first medical saiyan she had ever met. Found her weird at first, but respected her. It's gotta be had to heal people when you're fighting at the same time. * Konta - A strange fellow with glasses. Isn't sure she knows him yet, but is curious. Asks. . . strange questions. * Zero and Rain - Two boys that she met on the battle field of West City. Both seemed promising, but when they transformed, she really hoped they learned a lesson. Augh, kids. . . * Asuka - A bitch over the scouter. If she finds her, she'll give her a nice spanking. Category:Characters